A Moonlight Festival
by Sango0808
Summary: SanMir and InuKag. The group stops in a town, after defeating a demon, and stays for a festival. Will true feelings come out? And what crazy things will they do at this festival? Fluffy! please R&R!(srry i suck at sumarys, better than it sounds!)
1. The Begining

Ok, i made another story. I worked pretty hard on this and I hope that you guys think its good. I'm trying to keep it both Inu/Kag and San/Mir, but im posting it san/mir cuz i have a feeling thats going to be the majority of fluff. Well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters 'cries'

A Moonlight Festival  
  
"Are we there yet?" came a whiney kitsune voice from Kagome's bike basket. Kagome couldn't blame her "adopted son" for being tired. They had been travelling quite some time. Not to mention fought a vicious battle only the night before. Normally after such a tiresome day they would rest a while, but Kagome had sensed a jewel shard. No one had been very badly injured during the fight, so the group decided as a whole that the jewel shard was of more importance than resting, and risking the chance of Naraku getting a hold of the jewel shard.   
  
"Yes Shippo, we're almost there. Just hold on a little bit longer. Then you can have a hot meal and a good sleep, there should be a village not far from here," Said the raven haired girl in her most motherly and soothing voice. "Inuyasha! How much farther is the next village from here?" Kagome shouted up ahead to the hanyou who was leading the group.   
  
"Feh, It's not that much farther, so shut your yap Shippo. The less whining you do the less pounding you get from me!" growled Inuyasha  
  
"INUYASHA! That was mean! SIT!" growled Kagome. Obviously, she was feeling just as tired as the rest of the group, and the lack of sleep was not improving her mood. Sango rolled her eyes as she heard a loud thump. Everyone stopped and waited for Inuyasha to get up out of the dirt.   
  
"With all the dirt Inuyasha eats in a day its a wonder he still has an apetite for all the ramen he eats" whispered Miroku, leaning closer to Sango. Of course, Miroku being the lech he is, just had to take advantage of their proximity. And of course Sango wouldn't put up with his lechery. There was a loud thud as Miroku got hit in the head by Sango's hiraikotsu   
  
"I am sorry my dearest Sango, it was just too good an oppertunity to miss," said Miroku smiling widely.  
  
"Like I haven't heard THAT one before," replied Sango sarcastically.  
  
"You really need some new lines, pickup lines and apology lines, or else you're going to get hit a hell of alot more," advised Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe you're right Inuyasha," said Miroku, then going quiet appearing deep in thought. There was another whack of the hiraikotsu from Sango.  
  
"That was for actually listening to him. No girl wants to hear a pick up line, but I do agree with the apology part," Sango laughed, "That's why I only hit you with half my usual force. Well that and the fact that I'm not wasting my energy on you when we may have another battle comming up," she added.   
  
"We're very close to town now, so Shippo, you don't have to ask again," stated Inuyasha guffly.   
  
"Inuyasha can you smell any demons close by?" queried Sango, "Because, if there is one, and we slay it for the village, they might let us stay in a hotel for the night. Also, that may be where the jewel shard is," she finished.   
  
"Sango, my dear, you are brilliant! And I could offer my services to keep any further dark spirits away!" Miroku began plotting deviously as to what sort of charms he could use.  
  
"You would think that by now you would be world famous for your lechery and fake charms and spells," retorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Your words wound me, Inuyasha, my charms are just as real and true as the beauty that is Sango" said Miroku, once again trying to feel up Sango. Sango, who was already tired at this point, snapped at Miroku.  
  
"You stupid lech get your hands off my ass! Gods! I can't wait till we're in the next town so you can go bug some other girl for a change!" she yelled. "Inuyasha, you watch him, if he's not careful I will kill him! The playboy thing is getting old. Kagome, can I walk with you?" she continued, her voice getting softer, reliasing she had over-reacted. Miroku seemed genuinly hurt by Sango's sudden outburst.   
  
"Lady Sango, I am truly sorry to have angered you so. Please accept my deepest apologies" he spoke in a low, soft voice. Bowing low he took her hand and kissed it. "And the will be the last of my lechery towards you tonight, that is a promise"   
  
Sango felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, but remained composed. 'This is no time to go all mushy, Sango' she told herself, 'Stay calm, cool and collected. And for all you're worth don't look into his eyes. Those goregeous, wonderful eyes,' she kept composed, looking at the ground. Miroku went up to walk with Inuyasha, who starting going on about how he was going to end up with a concussion if he didn't quit his lechery. Sango went and walked with Kagome, and listened to some of her tales from the future. Her choice invention of the day was make-up, specifically cover-up.   
  
"Hold up, I smell demon" whispered Inuyasha.   
  
"AND IT HAS THE SHARD I DETECTED!" screeched Kagome happily.   
  
"Damnit woman, SHUT UP, the idea is to be stealthy, not make me deaf!" yelled Inuyasha irratably. Kagome growled, which took Sango by surprise.   
  
"I think you have spent too much time with Inuyasha, Kagome, you're starting to growl and everything." she whispered.  
  
Just then a large spider demon charged the group, causing Kagome to scream loudly.   
  
"Damnit woman, what did I JUST say about making me deaf!" snapped Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry," she replied meekly, pouting slightly.   
  
No one had noticed Sango's obvious distress. 'Ever since I went to the castle to slay that spider demon, when my village was slain, I have been afriad of spiders' she shuddered inwardly, 'I'm ok, I can do this, It's only a stupid spider. Weak, creepy, crawly, ugly, freaky, spider' Now that she had freaked herself out more she was having a hard time moving from the spot she stood in. She felt cemented in place. 'OK Sango, you're fine, plus, the spider can't hurt you. Houshi-sama and Inuyasha wouldn't let that happen!' she thought reassuring herself.   
  
"Oi! Sango! I could use a little help over here. This things bloody fast!" called Inuyasha. Sango had been snapped out of her reverie and went into action. With the help of Inuyasha, she had quickly slain the demon. Miroku covered the clean-up. Kagome had sat this battle out because she was terrified of spiders, and had a limited supply of bows, that could have been put to better use. Shippo had hidden in the bike basket, covering his eyes, as he felt he was 'too young' to see such violence. Kirara had sat on the sidelines, ready to jump into action if her mistress had needed help.   
  
After the spider was slain, and the jewel shard it had was recovered and purified, the group headed at a quicker pace to the village. Ready for some well deserved rest.   
  
Upon reaching the town, they reliased something was happening. The town was buzzed with people shuffling from place to place. A big clearing had been made in the centre of town, and in the clearing, people were building small booths. Delightful aromas were slowly wafting through the cool evening air.   
  
"Wow! I wonder what's going on here!" said a delighted Shippo in awe.   
  
"I think they're having some sort of festival or something. From the looks of it, it will start tomorrow night, seeing as they are still setting up." Sango pointed out.   
  
"Well I think we should stay in the town for the festival then! Which means we'll need to find a place to stay for the night," said Kagome, laughing at the delighted squeels from Shippo.   
  
"I will secure a place for us to stay tonight. I couldn't expect my dearest Sango to have to sleep on the ground when she has been working so hard lately. Not that she couldn't handle it, tough as nails you are my beauty," said Miroku in his usual light hearted manner. Sango of course rolled her eyes at the compliment. Sometimes Miroku wondered if that was the only way she responded to compliments.   
  
When Miroku came back about half an hour later, he had good news.   
  
"When I told the Inn keeper that we had slain the spider demon, he offered us his best two rooms, and a free buffet made by his cooks. Apparently that demon had been troublesome to the town, and they are more than happy that it is gone. So come, my lovely ladies," he said motioning to Sango, Kagome, and of course, Kirara, "And my dear friends," he motioned to Inuyasha and Shippo, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Inuyasha, for calling Kagome lovely, "Let us go eat! We can have a good rest for tomorrows festivities! Did I mention, we are the guests of honor at the festival?" finished Miroku, smiling happily. For once in his life, not because he just groped Sango, but for the fact he had done very well to help his friends. He was proud of himself and that took alot.   
  
{Later that night}  
  
Sango, although exhausted, still couldn't sleep. She took a walk in the woods, taking in the beautiful scenery around her. Looking up she saw a full moon and brightly glimmering stars. As hard as she tried she just couldn't get Miroku off her mind. Was he just a friend to her? She wanted to be more than that, but Miroku just didn't seem to want to stop chasing other girls. She thought he didn't return her feelings, so she had always kept them a secret.  
  
Finally she returned to the Inn to sleep. She was sore and needed it. Before falling asleep she reminded herself to thank Houshi for the lovely room.... Speaking of Houshi.. WHAT WAS HE DOING IN HER ROOM! Just before she knocked him senseless for comming in her room, she remembered that Inuyasha had thought it would be best if Kagome slept in his room. His reasoning was that she had the jewel shards, and they needed to be protected. Sango did detect a slight blush when he shared his idea with the group. Shippo had also slept with them, so they didn't get themselves in any 'trouble'. Miroku had slept in her room, but had to promise to keep his wandering hands to himself. Everyone knew that Sango was capable of handling Miroku, so this didn't put a dent in their plans. Sango, now drifted off into a deep sleep...  
  
It took all of Sango's will power to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs when she awoke. She had had a dream. No, not a dream, a terrible nightmare. Her shoulders shook with sobs she refused to let out.   
  
{Sango's dream}  
  
Sango had gone to the castle with her father, brother and fellow exterminators. Everything happened just like the day Kohaku murdered them all, then was killed himself. The same spider demon, the same creepy Lord, ruling the demon. After pulling herself out of her shallow grave again, she was suddenly with her friends. They we in a bright feild, surrounded by wildflowers. Even Inuyasha seemed to be in a good mood. Kagome smiled back to her and called her to come pick flowers with her. It was so real, she could almost feel the sun on her face. Then suddenly, rain clouds appeared over head. Everything darkened. A large spider demon came charging at them. Sango was frozen in place by terror. It looked just like the demon from the castle. Sango tried her hardest to gather up courage and help everyone battle the demon, but there was nothing she could do. 'Noo!!! she screamed inside, 'Please save them, I can't have the people who I've come to care for so much die. Not like this.' Sango charged at the demon, full strength. She threw her Hirakotsu straight at its abdomen. The spider was much quicker than she first thought. The spider shot a web at her. Constricting not only her movement, but her breathing as well. 'No, I can't give up now. My friends, they need my help.' Barely able to breathe, Sango was fighting unconciousness. She watched as Inuyasha went up against the demon, using all his strength. The demon simply doged attacks. 'It's so fast!' she thought, fighting to stay awake. Slowly, she watched as her friends strength dimished, and they were killed one by one. Miroku was the last to die. He put up a valliant fight, but couldnt suck the demon in his Kazaana. When he tried, it jumped behind him. Before he had the chance to react, the demon killed him. 'No!' Sango screamed, 'Houshi-sama! No please, dont die Miroku, please don't die!'  
  
{End Sango's dream}  
  
Sango coudln't stop from crying now. 'Why? Why am I so afraid of these wretched spiders? That dream, It.. It seemed so real, too real. I don't know what I would do if Kagome, Inuyasha or Houshi-sama died. I wouldn't be able to go on. Then I don't know what I would do..' Sango's mind filled with 'what-if's?' and unanswered questions. She tried hard not to wake Miroku up with her sobs, which had now quieted down, to some degree. She was still thinking about her dream, when she felt someone drape a blanket over her shoulders. She lowered her gaze to the floor in an unsuccessful attempt to stop him from seeing her tear-stained cheeks, and red puffy eyes.   
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Asked Miroku in a quiet voice, tainted with worry.   
  
"I- It's nothing. I'm fine, go back to sleep," she replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"Sango, you can't lie to me. I know something is very wrong. You're crying, and that takes a lot I know. What is bothering you so much?" he questioned, not bothering to try to hide the worry he was feeling. Gently, he put a hand on her shoulder, and sat down beside her. Automatically, she stiffened at his touch, but then relaxed when she reliased he wasn't up to any lechery.   
  
"I said it's nothing. You don't need to worry. I just.. I had a bad dream that's all," she said, brushing him away. Miroku looked hurt. He tilted her chin so he could gaze directly into her eyes.   
  
"Sango, I just want to help. For you to be upset this badly over a dream is unusual. Please tell me what happened. It might help to talk about it," Miroku said, determination to know filling his voice. She sighed, 'He isn't going to leave me alone untill he knows exactly what happened. I might as well tell him.." she thought to herself.   
  
"It goes like this," she started. For the next fifteen minutes she explained her nightmare to Miroku. She was suprised at how attentively he listened, and how he winced at all the terror should would have felt, being through all that death. "It was just so real!" She exclaimed, "I know it's silly to be afriad of something so insignificant, but I can't help it. Even the smallest spider demon makes my blood run cold." She finished finally. Miroku paused, studying her features, looking at her closely. Sango felt his gaze, and the blush that crept up her cheeks from it.   
  
"I think that you are a remarkable woman, Sango. And I can hardly blame you for being so phobic of spider demons. After all you've been through with them, I think I would have broke down in tears everytime I saw one," He said, laughing slightly, "I couldn't see the slightest fear in your eyes, yesterday when we were fighting the spider. Although I do remember you hesitation, but I though nothing of it. Don't put yourself down over one little fear." this time it was Sango who laughed, but her laugh was more bitter.   
  
"Yea one little thing. A demon exterminator afraid of a demon. Now that's stupid-"   
  
"No it's not stupid Sango! Everyone is afriad of something. And I can say that I am afriad of many things, no matter what demon we fight, I always get scared. Especially when we run into Naraku. So don't you dare think you're stupid. I bet you even Inuyasha is afriad of something." Miroku's voice now had a slight edge in it.  
  
"I think he is most afriad of something happening to Kagome," she thought out-loud, "I know one of my other big fears is something happening to any one of you guys. I just don't know what I would do. In fact I don't know what I will do, once we have all the shards. I really don't know. I almost don't want this adventure to end. I don't want Kag going home, and I don't want our group to go it's seperate ways." Sango said, feeling as thought she would cry again. Miroku, maybe seeing how upset she was becomming, rubbed his hand up and down her back- and suprisingly, only her back. Shooting Miroku a quizzical look she asked. "Houshi-sama, are you feeling ok? You haven't groped me all night."   
  
"Lady Sango, I promised you I would not grope you for the rest of the day. Although I may not seem it at times, I am a man of my word. I mean what I say and I say what I mean. You can always, always trust me to keep my promises." he replied.   
  
"I'll remember that," she said quietly.   
  
"Do you think you're going to get back to sleep ok? Or would you like to stay up a while longer?" He asked, looking over at her. 'She is so beautiful. I am so lucky to have met her on this journey, and got to spend time with her like this. I wonder, if she could ever think of me as more than a lecherous Houshi' he smiled at her, "Well?" he asked  
  
"If its ok with you, I'd like to sit here with you a while longer..." Sango said, smiling up at him.   
  
"Sango, I want you to know something. I really care about you. I never want to hurt you, even unintentionally. You mean everything to me. And I want you to feel the same, but I just couldn't keep my feelings from you any longer. Even if you're mad at me for saying this. I want to be with you Sango," Miroku said everything in one breath, then waited for a reaction from Sango. She simply looked stunned. Sango tryed finding words to explain her feelings to him, but failed.   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..." said Miroku, now feeling stupid for his sudden outburst.   
  
"No! I'm glad you said something. I just couldn't beleive you said that, it was totally unexpected. Miroku, I care about you too. I have for a long time. I want to be with you, too. I, I don't know what to say! I'm so happy!" said Sango, throwing her arms up around Miroku. 'This is the best moment of my life' thought Miroku, wrapping his arms around Sango, and pulling her onto his lap. Miroku and Sango stayed up talking for quite a while, until Sango fell asleep on his shoulder that is. Miroku carefully picked her up and placed her on her futon. Then he came and slept beside her, just in case she had another nightmare.   
  
{Kagome and Inuyasha's room}  
  
Shippo had fallen fast asleep, curled up in a little ball. Like Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha had stayed up talking, but they talked about what was going to happen when they had the whole Shikon jewel. They talked about the fate of the group, and what would happen after they defeated Naraku.   
  
"I don't want to leave you, Inuyasha. I don't want to leave you, or Sango, or Miroku, or Kirara, or Shippo. I want to stay right here," when Kagome had thought about going home, she got upset. She even seemed on the verge of tears. "Once you make your wish to become full demon, the Shikon jewel will be gone, and I can't go between times. I don't even want to think about never seeing you again. I don't want that to happen, ever,"   
  
"Kagome, you don't have to leave. You can stay here with us. And we are far from completing the jewel. Please don't worry so much, at least not yet. We have a lot of time to spend together before anything happens. Come on, you should go to sleep," suggested Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, then snuggled against Inuyasha.   
  
"Love you, Inuyasha, sweet dreams," mumbled Kagome sleepily, burrying her head into his haori to hide her blush.   
  
"I love you to, Kagome, I love you too," he murmered, smoothing her hair, and finally, falling asleep too.

Well, I hope you liked it. Please review, if you have any comments, I'd like to hear them. It might take me a while to get the next chapter out because me and Princess1616 are going on a camping trip for a week {next week} Speaking of Princess1616, I'd like to suggest you read her story "The Challenge" It is very funny, and really cute too! Once again REVIEW PLEASE. This time I'll give you, cake, lol.


	2. Shopping!

Hey! Well I finally got this chapter up! Sorry about the long wait. I hope you like it, Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha but if I ever do, I'll let you know.

* * *

Sango awoke early the next morning in the sunlight-filled room. She walked over the wondow and opened the curtains. She looked out on a beautiful day. The rising golden sun was shining, setting everything aglow, and the majestic blue sky was completely cloudless. Sango was suprised at how awake she felt, considering the how little sleep she had gotten. Sango felt as if a dark miasma had been lifted from around her. She was suprised to find herself smiling at nothing in paticular. Quickly, she got changed into her regular clothes before the hentai Houshi awoke. Once she was ready, she decided to take a walk into town and find out more about the festivities that would be taking place. In the hallway, Sango saw Kagome shuffling back to her room, clutching a cup - presumably filled with tea- as if it was more precious than life itself. "Hey Kagome-chan! I'm suprise to see you up this early." chirped Sango. 'Woah, since when do I chirp' thought Sango. She tried her hardest not to laugh as her best friend turned to face her. Kagome looked like the living dead!  
"I know! I woke up because of the bloody sun being too bright. I barely slept last night, and I stayed up super late!" Kagome whined, scowling in the general direction of the sun. To emphasise how mad at it she was, she pretended to shoot it with an imaginary arrow. Sango laughed at how insane her friend was if she didnt get enough sleep.  
"Ya I woke up early too, obviously, since I'm standing here and it's early. Suprisingly I'm not as tired as you. Then again you've never been a morning person," Sango said tilting her head to the side slightly.  
"If you didn't get much sleep the why are you so chirpy this morning? Your usually so quiet in the morning..." Kagome eyed her friend suspiciously. A blush crept onto Sango's cheeks.  
"Oh, no reason in particular," she replied, doing everything in her power to keep from blushing- unsucessfully.  
"You know, you never could lie well Sango. Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Kagome asked, getting straight to the point.  
"There's nothing to tell! I guess I'm just excited about the festival tonight. I think we'll have to go shopping for formal kimonos!" She said trying desperatly to change the subject. "Oooh! Shopping!" squeeled Kagome excitedly. "In that case I should take a nap so I don't fall asleep while we're shopping! Well, goodnight, er goodmorning, I guess" Kagome said turning back to her room. Suddenly she swiveled around to face Sango. "I haven't forgotten about finding out what happened last night! I will find out, even if I have to compliment it out of you!" she was smiling like an evil Chesire cat.  
"NO! You wouldn't be that cruel! You know I hate compliments!" screamed Sango pretending to be horrified. "Sango, you're so PRETTY!" called the raven haired girl, laughing manaically. "Lalalala, I can't hear you!" said sango in a sing-song voice, plugging her ears. "Oh, this is only the begining," threatened an evil Kagome, walking back to her room.  
"PRETTY!" Kagome called, then slammed the door.  
Sango laughed at her friend and continued on her way. Deciding that it would be a good idea to eat something before she went too far Sango headed to the inn's diner. In the diner, Sango saw a familiar face. It was none other than her lecherous Miroku. 'Hold on! Wait a second! Since when is Miroku MINE and since when do I call him by his name!' thought Sango to herself. She returned her gaze to the Houshi; and noted his lecherous smile. The demon slayer growled low in her throat. Thankfully no-one heard this, because that would have been hard to explain. She could only immagine the looks she would have gotten. Sango sat down at the opposite side of the room from Miroku, so he wouldn't see her, but she could still make sure he wasn't being a lech. Miroku was wearing his trademark leacherous grin. Sango, following his gaze spotted a group of pretty girl giggling over their breakfast meals. She turned her gaze back to Miroku and glared at him, 'So I confess my love to him and he repays me by gawking at other girls. Well, that's the Miroku I fell in love with, I'd be scared if he changed. At least he's not groping them.. yet.  
Sango finished her meal quickly and continued on her 'mission'. Thankfully it wasn't hard. While she was walking out of the diner she ran into the inn's owner. "Well hello sir!" Sango greeted him kindly, which was the least she could do, seeing as how hospitable he had been.  
"Ah, Sango it is, right?" he said in a jolly voice. Sango nodded, and he continued, "I have been looking for one of you. I wanted to tell you about what is going on tonight, for the festival" "What luck! I was just going to try to figure that out for myself!" Sango cheered.  
"Well, that's perfect! First of all," he said ticking off a list on his fingers as he went, "you might want to buy some formal kimonos," he lowered his voice, "especially for that other girl, she would get plenty of strange looks going around in that outfit," bringing his voice to a normal level he continued. "The guys shouldn't need new robes, I just thought you and the- Kagome I think her name is- might want to go shopping. We have many wonderful shops her, so please help yourself." the inn keeper stopped to catch his breath, because he had been talking so fast. "Ok, I will get Kagome soon to go shopping. She'll be exctatic!" Sango said while the inn-keeper caught up with himself. "Wonderful. Well, the festivities will start tonight around dinner. Everyone gathers in the town square and we have a HUGE feast together. During dessert, there will be entertainment from some of the locals. After that, we have a band that will be playing. We will clear out the tables and chairs from the square while everyone is visiting the booths that will be set up. There will be games and people will be selling all sorts of things, there will even be workshops, where masters of their trade will explain how they do what they do. For the children, there will be story telling" the Inn keeper said.'Perfect for Shippo, and maybe even kirara- as long as no little kids bother her or pull her tail...' thought Sango happily. "Well, I beleive thats everything. Oh, if you want, you can bake something for the dinner, it's a potluck, but you don't have to bring anything. If you do want to bake, our kitchen is open to you anytime," he added graciously.  
"Thank you very much, Mr.." Sango said, looking for a name. "Call me Seiho" he replied, smiling widely.  
"Well, thank you for everything, Seiho-san" said Sango, bowing slightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to tell the others," she said, going back into the diner. 'Starting with the perverted monk!' she thought laughing evily for getting to interupt his...breakfast and show... so to speak. "Hello Houshi!" called Sango, when she was standing right behind him. Miroku jumped ten feet in the air, and turned around to see Sango glaring evily. "WHO might you're lovely FRIENDS here be?" she asked innocently, glaring at each girl in turn. She glared especially menicingly at the girl half on Miroku's lap. She squeeled and back away from Sango and Miroku. 'Thats right girlie, you back away' thought Sango, 'WAIT Why am I being so possesive agian?!' Sango sighed and sat down beside Miroku. "Well, sorry to interupt your little party here, but you gotta come with me. We're going to get Kagome and Inuyasha. And if they start throwing rocks at us for waking them up, I need a human shield!" she said, grabbing the monk's wrist and dragging him away from the girls. After being filled in on what was going on that night Miroku huffed.  
"You had to drag me away for THAT? Sango-chan, dear, why couldn't you have just told me there?" he asked, trying to look innocent.  
"You know darn well why I dragged you out of there!" shouted a very angry Sango. Miroku looked apologetic.  
"Come on Sango, lets go wake up Kagome and Inuyasha. That should cheer you up," he said softly, putting his arm around Sango's waist, and leading her to Kagome's room. They formed a plan to wake the two up, Sango would jump on Kagome, resulting in her screaming, and waking up Inuyasha! They would have woken up Inuyasha directly, but they liked all their limbs attatched, and Inuyasha's wake up call would have otherwise. "WAAAAAAAKE UP KAGOME!!!" shouted Sango, leaping on the edge of Kagome's futon. Just as planned choas errupted. Kagome screamed bloody murder, Inuyasha jumped sky high, and Shippo ran around screaming. Sango and Miroku fell on the ground from laughing so hard. Then they ran for their lives as they were chased by Kagome and a super grumpy hanyou. Eventually, everything settled down. Sango convinced her best friend to stop being angry, and they went shopping for the rest of the day. Inuyasha went out for lunch, and Miroku was stuck babysitting Shippo and Kirara. Sango and Kagome flitted from store to store trying on all sorts of outfits. Kagome settled on a green kimono with white trim on the sleeves and base. At the bottom of her kimono was a pink embroidered dragon. Sango found a silken kimono that was dusty rose. On her kimono were brighter pink and purple-ish sakura flowers and topped off with a golden in the bottom and on the sleeves. Their next stop was to a jewerly shop. Kagome got a matching green bracelet and necklace to go with her kimono. She also got a green ribbon to tie her hair back in a ponytail. Sango was going to buy a pink one, but was convinced into leaving her hair to flow freely down her back that night. Sango decided against any jewelery, so they continued on their shopping spree. Althought the girls didn't need any more clothes, they continued to shop late into the afternoon. Arms full of bags, they headed back to the inn to get ready. "Hello ladies, its so nice to have you back!" called a cheerful Miroku. "KAGOME!!!!" screamed the tiny kitsune.  
"Mew, mew" purred Kirara.  
"Keh," was the only remark from Inuyasha. "I'm glad we're so wanted!" exclaimed Kagome, hugging Shippo.  
"Well we'll see you at dinner okay guys? We have to get ready! We'll meet you at the village square!" called Kagome, grabbing Sango's wrist, and taking off to Kagome's room to get ready. "Well, it was nice to see them for 0.5 seconds" remarked Inuyasha, walking away. He turned back and noticed Miroku's grin. "Oh no you don't. I don't need you dying on my watch, and you know they would kill you if you peeked on them changing!" he growled. Miroku pouted and followed Inuyasha off into the forest. "It's not fair though! Shippo got to go with them!" he whined to the hanyou.  
"Well, he's just a kid and he's NOT a hentai, baka!" scolded Inuyasha. "Good point...But STILL!" he whined some more. Inuyasha whacked Miroku over the head and the continued bickering while they waited for the girls to get ready.

--------- Well thats where I ended this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't overly interesting, but I needed to fill the day. Please reveiw and tell me what u think. Contructive critism is great. And sorry if there were any major spelling errors. Check my profile for any news on my stories! Thanks!


	3. Dancing In the Moonlight

Hi guys, I'm sorry I took so long to get this out but, school started, friends came home. It was a lot. But its done now and thats all that matters right! Please R&R! For those who reveiwed already THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! i love hearing your imput! now on with the story.....

When the girls were finally ready, Inuyasha and Miroku had both agreed it was well worth the wait. At this remark Kagome blushed with a 'Thank you!!', and Sango remained completely impassive, though she seemed very self-conscious. Everyone headed out to the festival, though no one talked all that much... other than Inuyasha complaining about how hungry he was.

"I'm hungry! Are we there yet?" asked Inuyasha impatiently.

"Your worse than Shippo, you know that Inuyasha," commented Kagome, now thoroughly annoyed.

"I do not!" shouted Inuyasha, who crossed his arms and walked faster with a "HMFP!" Kagome rolled her eyes and went to catch up with him.

"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" exploded Sango, who up until this point had remained extremely quiet. Miroku was taken aback, and didn't have any smooth come backs to Sango's anger. He looked like a fish out of water, moving his mouth, but no sound coming out.

"Well Houshi, where's the smooth talk?" snapped Sango. Miroku still had no reply. Sango, seeing this, just continued walking, not saying another word to him. They continued on their way in complete silence, that is until Miroku finally came up with something to say.

"I'm sorry, its just, you look so beautiful. I didn't want to grope you, because I didn't want you mad at me for the rest of the night, but I couldn't stop myself from at least staring at the beauty that is you," he replied quietly. Sango's features softened for a moment, until she composed herself and whirled around to face him.

"It took you THAT long to come up with something smooth to say? I'm worried Houshi, this isn't like you,"

"What is wrong Sango, you've been so cold to me this evening. What did I do to make you so angry," said Miroku, clearly concerned.

"If I've been so cold, then why don't you go find those other 'friends' of yours that you made today. I'm sure they'd be sweet as sugar," she retorted. Miroku looked stunned, he hadn't realized that those girls had bothered her so much. She had been fine when they pulled their wake-up stunt, but now she was back to being mad. It just didn't make any sense to the puzzled monk.

"I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean to upset you. I just joined a couple girls for breakfast, they invited me over and I thought it would be rude to say no" he explained.

"Sure.." Sango scoffed.

"I swear, Monk's honor" Sango, looked at him wearily. She went back to being quiet and passive until they got to the town square.

"Aww, it looks like there are no seats, for in a row," said Kagome clearly disappointed.

"Keh, come on Kagome, there's two seats over there" said Inuyasha dragging her over to a spot under a tree.

"Well Sango, where would you like to sit?" questioned Miroku as cheerfully as he could muster.

"I don't care" she replied shortly.

"Um... ok, how about over there, its nice and close to the stage" he suggested. Sango shrugged and followed him.

For the majority of the dinner, Sango gave Miroku the silent treatment, and remained completely cold towards him. The atmosphere at their table was tense and strained, unlike the up-beat cheerful atmosphere that surrounded them. Finally Miroku sighed out of sheer exasperation, and set down his fork with a clatter.

"My dearest Sango, I cannot stand the silence any longer. Please, I beg of you, talk to me again. I miss the sound of your melodic voice, and the beauty of your smile. I hate seeing you so unhappy," he begged quietly.

"WHY should I bother Houshi! Should I waste my breath on you? It doesn't matter what I do or say anyways! You're always going to run after another prettier girl. I mean, I told you that I LOVED you. If that couldn't make you stay with me, than nothing will" she exclaimed, tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes. Miroku winced at the bitterness in her voice.

"My love, I told you I meant no harm this morning, I asked for your forgiveness. I have apologized many times, there is nothing more I can do or say to get you to forgive me" he said solemnly.

"Its not just today I'm angry about! It's tomorrow, and every day after that! I want you to be with me, just me, but you can't seem to stay. I don't want you to change who you are, and your wandering eyes, and hands, are a part of you. I just wish your eyes would wander to me instead. I've hoped- no prayed- that you would at least stop groping other women!" She cried out in frustration.

"To me there is no more beautiful women than you, you-" Miroku began.

"Don't waste your pretty words on me! I told you how I felt, there is nothing more for me to say. Now I want to go calm down ALONE, I'll come back when I'm ready. Do not follow me, or you won't be able to walk again! Got it?" Sango threatened rushing from the table towards the woods.

Miroku sat at the table completely stunned, his mouth hanging open. He never knew that women could be so confusing! 'You think they're mad at you for one thing, only to find out they're angry about something bigger, and getting your head bitten off when they tell you! Yeeash, what is a monk to do?' he thought once he had snapped back to reality. He had decided it wide to follow Sango's advice and not follow her, at least not yet. 'Now that that's settled, I think I should get my mind off all this and enjoy the

entertainment' he thought settling down to watch the girls on stage.

Sango ran as long as she could and far away from the village as she could. This turned out not to be too far because he sobs were impairing her breathing and he tears blurred her vision quite a bit. Finally, gasping for breath she collapsed on the forest floor. Now that she was away from everyone she let her tears flow freely, running down her cheeks in shimmering streams.

'I just don't know what to do! I know I love Miroku, but I can't change who he is. If he truly does love me than hopefully he will understand how I feel and at least try not to grope other women. Maybe I was too harsh on him. I shouldn't expect a miracle from him. Heh, that's what it would be if he stopped groping women all-together. Maybe I should go back to the festival and apologize for being so mean, and talk with him about everything rationally...after the festival. First I think I'll splash some water on my face to get rid of the redness from crying. No one needs to know I was sobbing uncontrollably, especially over Houshi-sama'

Miroku frowned despite the entertainment. He was just too pre-occupied with his thoughts about Sango to enjoy himself. 'I wonder where she is, I was hoping she'd be back by now..' he pondered. After a while of thinking, Miroku started to worry, and set off into the forest to find his Sango.

Sango splashed the cool water from the stream on her face. Sango sighed, and looked at her reflection in the water. She examined her scarred face, her own eyes, her dark thick hair and how it hung in her eyes, and how she never seemed to look as happy as she felt. Sango began to day-dream, thinking about her picture perfect moment she wanted to someday have with Miroku. Just sitting in the forest like she was now, gazing at a beautiful golden sunset. Miroku would whisper his beautiful words in her ear, holding her close, and- for the big finale- kissing her gently. All the while, he wouldn't grope her once. Sango sighed, she knew that thought would forever remain a fantasy. She then snapped out of her reverie, 'Yuck, I'm getting as hopelessly romantic as Kagome!' she thought in disgust. Suddenly, a noise behind Sango made her jump. Sango whirled around just in time to come face-to-face with a huge spider demon. She felt her stomach simultaneously clench in cold fear, and drop ten feet. Sheer terror swept over the slayer. Sango wanted to run, every molecule in her wanted to get the heck out of there, but her feet stayed planted to the mossy earth. Sango did manage one act, screaming bloody murder.

Miroku wandered aimlessly through the forest, searching for a sign of Sango. Miroku opened his mouth to shout Sango's name, but was cut off by a terrified scream.

"Sango!" he screamed, rushing towards the direction the scream had come from. Miroku ran faster than he had ever run in his life, getting whipped by branches and plants as he dashed across the forest floor. Miroku fell once, but was too worried about the possibility that it was Sango who had screamed, to feel the pain. He silently prayed that he was wrong, and Sango was safe and sound, and someone else had been the owner of that scream. Unfortunately his gut told him he was wrong.

Sango screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, but it was cut short and the spider demon attacked her, spitting and string of thread at her. Sango barely managed to dodge the attack, before being hit again with more binding thread. This time the spider succeeded in keeping its prey in one place. The spider readied itself to attack again, this time with the intent of killing. Just before the spider leaped on to its victim it was intercepted by Miroku's staff. The spider turned quickly, and prepared for another attack.

'Damn this cursed arachnid is faster than I had planned on. I'm turning into Inuyasha, recklessly jumping into situations like this.' thought the heroic monk as he braced himself for another attack. The spider leapt at Miroku, just as he expected, but the spider surprised Miroku by spraying him with venom instead of hitting him. Miroku was too shocked to react quickly, and was covered in highly poisonous venom. Miroku was hit with a thick putrid smell that sickened him. Quickly darkness ebbed at his vision. He tried not to give in to the sweet temptation of sleep, but his struggling was futile. Darkness engulfed Miroku.

"NO!!!" Sango screamed, heartbroken. She did not know how lethal the spider's poison was, but she feared that her Houshi was lost forever. Tears streamed out of her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away.

The spider had seemingly forgotten about the demon exterminator, while wrapping up its prey in a thick silken cocoon. When Sango screamed, it had attracted the attention of the fierce creature once more.

"You KILLED my Miroku! For that you will pay! No stupid bug will destroy the people I love twice! This time I won't be so easy to beat! DIE!" she yelled, her voice over-flowing with a torrent of emotions. Pure hatred seethed from every fiber of Sango's being. Sango rushed the giant spider, whirling her Hiraikotsu dangerously above her head. She judged the spider's plan of movement, and stayed one step ahead of it. She knew that the spider would use it's speed to dodge the Hiraikotsu, so she aimed it just to the left of the spider. If the spider went left, it would get hit, but if it went right, she would be ready with her Kantana and stab it's underbelly before it knew what was happening.

Sango's plan went off nearly without a hitch. The spider had gone to the right. In one swift cat-like movement, Sango rolled under the spider, thrusting her weapon inside the spider. The spider writhed and flung itself onto the ground in agony. Sango, watched the spider carefully. The spider wanted to ensure it wasn't the only one to die tonight, so it tried in one last burst of energy, to impale Sango on one of its enormous pincers. Sango used her fast reflexes, and threw her Hiraikotsu at it. She thanked Kami that she had landed near her weapon after stabbing the beast.

It was finished. The spider was as dead as doornail. Quickly Sango rushed to the cocoon that enveloped Miroku's body.

"Miroku! Miroku! Please say something Miroku!" she screamed as she tore at the silk that kept Sango from Miroku. Finally Sango made her way through the cocoon and could see Miroku's ashen face. A fresh waterfall of tears cascaded down Sango's pink cheeks.

"Miroku! Don't be dead! I'll kill you if you died on me you stupid Houshi!" she yelled, pounding on his chest, choking on her sobs.

"You... can't .. die... Not yet... Not ever!" she wept. Sango rested her head on Miroku's muscular chest, and continued sobbing. Finally Sango's tears stopped, but only because there were no more left for her to cry.

"Why did you have to save me you stupid Houshi! I could have taken care of myself!" she shouted at his pale form. "Who am I kidding? I know if it weren't for him, I would be dead right now... Arigatou, thank you so much Miroku, you baka hentai.

"Your welcome, my beautiful princess..." called a weak voice. Sango jumped, not expecting a response from a corpse.

"MIROKU!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!! Kami! Don't DO that!" shouted Sango over-joyed. Rejoicing, she embraced the monk, weeping again, this time out of happiness.

"Why are you crying? I thought you would be happy I'm alive" he asked weakly.

"I AM happy! I'm crying because I am happy!" she said in-between sniffles.

"I'm so glad you are OK" Miroku said, smiling up at Sango.

"We should get you to the village, you need medical care!" exclaimed Sango, surveying Miroku's many wounds.

"I don't think I can move. And you can't carry me. Not that you aren't strong, but you are injured too, and you should stop the bleeding of your wounds and rest before you do anything" said Miroku in a worried tone.

Sango cleaned and dressed Miroku's wounds, as well as her own, as well as she could. She gathered twigs and branches for a fire, and managed somehow, to catch two fish.

"You are amazing, did you know that?" said Miroku in awe.

"It isn't much, really. Kagome could have done better one your wounds, and she cooks better than I do," she replied modestly, blushing slightly.

"It is much, especially after all you've gone through. Now you should rest. I can finish with cooking dinner, I am feeling better, the poison is wearing off, really" Miroku suggested.

"No, you are hurt, you stay put mister!" demanded Sango. Gently Miroku pulled Sango onto his lap.

"You need rest, and I need rest, so lets 'rest' together" Miroku whispered, sending shivers up and down Sango's spine.

"You're a hentai under any circumstances aren't you Houshi?" chastised Sango. Miroku did his best innocent act.

"What are you talking about Lady Sango. I simply meant we should both sit here and enjoy the fire. Any hentai thoughts you got out of that were of your own creation" he teased. Sango blushed a deep pink. Feeling the burning in her cheeks, she turned away. Miroku pulled her closer, tilting her head towards his. Sango searched his deep captivating eyes for an explanation, but she already knew what he was doing. Miroku stared straight back into Sango's chocolate brown orbs. Slowly he inched closer to her. Sango was surprised at how relaxed she was, she thought she would be freaking out, at least mentally. She was completely calm and serene. Miroku kissed her gently, slowly pulling away, he searched her face for a reaction. Sango smiled at him.

"I want you to know something, Sango" he stated seriously.

"What is it, Miroku?" she asked curiously.

"There is no other woman for me. I love you more than words can do justice. My eyes and hands wander, yes I know that. But my heart will never stray. I want you to know that I love you, and I want you to be mine, and only mine. No other girl will take your place as long as I live," Miroku stared into Sango's eyes, and took in all her delicate features. He kneeled down on one knee, and toyed with a flower, making it into a small wreath.

"Sango, never leave my side. Please, do me the honor of marrying me. I want you to fight with me, love me, and be with me, as long as we live, and ever after" Miroku had never felt more scared in his life. A single tear traveled slowly down Sango's perfect cheek.

"Of course I will Miroku!" She exclaimed, embracing him tightly. Miroku slipped the delicate flower-ring onto Sango's slender finger.

"I love you, Miroku. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" she whispered in his ear. Miroku pulled Sango onto his lap once more.

"Wow" Sango gasped, "Look at the stars! They're so beautiful!" she said in awe.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my dear" replied Miroku swiftly. Sango glared at him.

"Just because we're engaged doesn't mean I am going to buy your cheap lines" she said coolly. Miroku winced.

"Uh, of course not. I'm sorry, love" he replied.

"We should head back to town, its very late" Sango pointed out.

"Alright, I guess we should make sure Kagome didn't kill Inuyasha, either by 'sitting' him to his own grave over another fight, or just putting him in some hazardous situation" laughed Miroku. Sango laughed too.

"But before we go, could I have the honor of dancing with you?" asked Miroku, bowing, and offering her his hand.

"Why yes, yes you may," Sango giggled.

Silently, the two gracefully glided across the forest floor to the quiet music that floated softly through the trees. Miroku sang softly along with the music in Sango's ear.

"This is better than any dream I have ever had. Thank you for the most amazing night of my life." Sango whispered softly, planting a kiss on Miroku's cheek.

"Thank you for being the most amazing woman in my life" replied Miroku, returning her kiss with one of his own.

Fireflies danced in the moonlight, and stars glimmered over head. In that moment, both of them knew, they had everything they had ever wanted, right there with next to them.

Um I hope that was good enough... Please reveiw! And tell me if i should put another chapter in for Kagome and Inuyasha or just leave it. Either way thanks for reading, now REVEIW :)


End file.
